


Blood Soup

by BabyMilk



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cannibalism, Hannibal is like Dracula, M/M, Murder, Underage Sex, Vampires, underage!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMilk/pseuds/BabyMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has a secret visitor </p>
<p>-------</p>
<p>or Hannibal is a cannibal vampire and Will is his keeper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Soup

**Author's Note:**

> another Hannighram fic! hope no one minds 
> 
> in honor of Halloween 
> 
> enjoy!

It was dark, nearly midnight when Will awoke to his dogs barking up a storm. The young boy slid out of bed, baby blue sheets falling to the floor in a soft heap. Will recently turned fourteen, his half eaten birthday cake still sat covered in plastic on the kitchen counter, casting a sweet scent throughout the house.   
The hallway lights were still on, a dim yellow hue making the eggshell walls look gold. One of their three dogs came rushing towards him, nails scraping against the floor and tongue lolling out of his snout, panting excitedly. "what's the matter, boy?" Will asked, the hound circling around his knees before bolting back the way he came, joining the other dogs. Will followed, as he neared the kitchen his bare feet stepped in a pool of red, almost slipping as a result.   
Will looked on, the kitchen stained with an unholy amount of blood, dripping from the edges of the kitchen table, some chairs flipped and broken, the once white now pink window curtains torn and hanging from the wall like ancient tapestries. The obvious sign of a struggle left the kitchen in chaos, their three dogs surrounding action on the floor, their paws drenched in blood leaving trails in other parts of the house like doggy print stamps.  
Will parted the canines, not surprised to see his mother laying there, her blouse was torn open with missing buttons, a large chunk of her neck was missing. Hannibal leaned over her, tearing through her ribcage and flesh, her breasts already missing. A permanent look of surprise adorned her face, one shoe missing. Will briefly wonder where his father's body wwas, Hannibal didn't normally eat a whole body at once, especially on his own.   
"Hannibal." Will speaks softly and fondly, placing a delicate hand on the man's shoulder. The older man detached his needle teeth from his mother's exposed lungs, letting out a satisfied sigh before turning to his small lover. Hannibals handsome face is coated in red, the colour coating his mouth and nose like a wound. "I apologize, my dear." he says, standing to his full stature. Wills curly head meets the middle of Hannibals strong chest, the man was well.dresses as always. "it's okay." Will says, taking Hannibals strong hand in his own, leading the cannibal to his bedroom.  
The older man wipes his red face with a hand towel, hands still covered in caked blood.   
Will joins him, the boy placing a gentle kiss to Hannibals lips. "you surprised me." Will said "you usually knock." Hannibal ran a hand through the boys curls, smiling softly down at him "I couldn't resist, I was just so hungry." Hannibal trailed off suggestively, eyeing Wills throat intimately. Will blushed under Hannibals gaze, leaning against the older man's chest, head resting on Hannibals collar bones.   
Hannibal held him and whispered in Wills ear "I want to consume you." the boy shivered, pulling himself closer. "eat me." Will shook like a leaf in the wind.

-

It wasn't the first time Will felt Hannibals touch, however it was the first Will felt pleasure from. The boy was trapped under the broad figure of Hannibal, thin knees hugging the man's waist. His pajamas were forgotten, lain across the floor, currently being sniffed by his pets.   
Will whimpered as his neck was coated in kisses, he felt teasing pinches of Hannibals razor sharp teeth against Wills quivering clavical. Hannibal blindly gripped Wills crisp white underpants, tugging them down with no grace. Will squeaked like a mouse, the briefs hanging from one ankle. "you won't be needing those. " Hannibal laughed, spreading the boys legs with a firm grip on his calves. His thighs spread wide Will felt like a piece of meat in Hannibals blood stained hands, vulnerable and so so fragile. The thought brought blood to Wills face, his cheeks turned a hot red.  
Hannibal leaned back, veiny hands keeping a dominating hold on Wills quivering legs. He inspected his meal, the boys skin was so creamy and soft to the touch, his hole was virgin and shy, hiding between his globes away from Hannibals prying eyes. The boys cock twitched, spitting a small amount of precum in its excitement.   
"delicious indeed." the man descended on the boy, sliding his rough palms down smooth legs until his large fingers reached Wills hole. He massaged it, finger tips working in a circular motion to coax the ring of muscle open. Will whined at the sensation, bucking upwards towards Hannibals hand. "ooohh..." he moaned softly, keeping his small fists balled up under his own chin, "you're so sweet, you may give me cavities." Hannibal joked, chuckling in the boys ear."please, I want you in me." Will begged, feeling his hole loosen and Hannibal fingers finally slip inside. "patience my love." Hannibal cooed and kissed Wills smooth cheek. Will wiggled underneath him, hips attempting to seduce the older man, he daringly latched his ankles over Hannibals back like a vice, interlocking and grinding their groins together "I can't wait!" Will cried desperately "I need you! now!"   
Hannibal growled deep in his chest "as you wish." he withdrew his fingers from Wills aching ass and immediately sheathed himself. Will shouted in pain and ecstasy, arms wrapping around Hannibals strong neck like snakes.   
Hannibal thrusted, his hips moving quickly with unforgiving accuracy, the hot head of his engorged penis stabbed at Wills virgin prostate like a weapon, bringing electrifying and near painful sparks to Wills legs and spine. "oh my-! Oh god!" tears ran down Wills apple cheeks, legs quivering from stimulation. "you little slut. ..you just couldn't wait like a good boy... you must be punished."  
Hannibal sunk his teeth into Wills thin throat. He released endorphins into his lover, sweat forming on his brow as he turned the boy.  
"yes! yes!!' Will shrieked, holding the older man's head to encourage the turning process. Wills hips met Hannibals whenever they could, his burning hole squeezing around Hannibals massive cock rhythmically. The man grunted, breath steaming against the flesh in his mouth.  
"aahhhnn !!!" Will groaned as cum finally spurred from his small dick, back shaking and shivering. Hannibal released the boys throat, panting harshly. "my whore. my bitch." he spoke darkly, pushing his cock almost violently into the boy "you'll never leave my side. my love." he howled before spilling what felt like gallons of seed into Wills asshole. The boy mewled and accepted like it were a gift, spreading out like goo on his bed.  
Minutes of silence passed as Hannibal cleaned them both of sweat. blood and cum. "am I like you now?" Will asked, touching the burning bite Mark on his throat. Hannibal paused for a moment "yes. you'll drink blood like me, die like I did and spend eternity by my side." Will smiled ,pulling his nude body into the lap of Hannibals equally baked form "I couldn't ask for more." Will gave Hannibal a passionate kiss.


End file.
